1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decongestant composition for treatment of symptoms associated with respiratory disorders. More particularly, the invention pertains to an aqueous decongestant spray composition containing aloe vera extract for topical administration to nasal or bronchial passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of decongestant formulations on the market today which have been found to be temporarily effective in relieving one or more symptoms associated with respiratory diseases. Such symptoms include nasal congestion, runny and itchy nose, sneezing, itchy and watery eyes, cough, bronchoconstriction and post-nasal drip. These symptoms are generally associated with respiratory disorders such as colds, allergic rhinitis, asthma, sinusitis, and bronchitis. An example of a nonprescription decongestant is a nasal spray containing a 0.1% aqueous solution of xylometazoline hydrochloride as the active ingredient and is available under the trade name Sinex Long-Acting from Vicks Health Care. This product constricts the arterioles of the nasal passages to temporarily restore freer breathing and helps decongest sinus openings and passages to promote sinus drainage. However, periodic relief is often achieved with accompanying side effects, such as drowsiness, CNS depression or rebound congestion. Also, it is recommended that this product not be used for more than three days since its use in excess of the recommended dosage may cause burning, sneezing or increase in nasal discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,683 to Bates discloses a decongestant nasal spray comprising vegetable oil, aloe vera, a therapeutic compound of zinc, and vitamins as the active components. While this nasal decongestant preparation is characterized as being non-irritating to nasal passages, it contains separable phases and must be shaken prior to use to insure that the preparation is homogeneous. In addition, the disclosed preparation offers no treatment for lower respiratory symptoms, such as bronchoconstriction and cough.